Never be alone
by Peta 4 eva
Summary: Hollyoaks fanfiction. Dodger and Texas were meant for each other. When Texas dies at her and Will's wedding after she admitted her true feelings Dodger is heartbroken. But when a girl who is just like Texas is almost every aspect comes into town he starts to wonder, is he getting a second chance at love?
1. Confessions

Dodger leant back on the driver seat of his van. He let out a long, deep breath and sighed. He knew he should be at his brother's wedding, but he just couldn't! He couldn't bear to see the girl he loved marry his brother!

Texas Longford.

The love of his life. It all went downhill when Texas cheated on Dodger with Will, his brother. She ended up almost killing Will by pushing him down the stairs at Chez Chez in anger, but yet they ended up ENGAGED!? Only for Texas to confess to Dodger that she is only with Will because of guilt. She loves Dodger and Dodger loves Texas.

As Dodger lay thinking about Texas he realised he still had time. Time to stop the wedding. He sprung into action and pressed his foot down onto the pedal and spun the wheel.

"TEXAS!" Dodger called out as he ran into the looming marquee tent. He was stopped in his tracks and struck dumb when the scene lay out before him.

There was Texas, lay on a stretcher as two paramedics lifted her up into the air. Her head was crimson red with a flowing river of blood and her arms and legs were twisted into a crooked position. Leanne and Doug, Texas' best friends were streaming with tears and Melody, Texas' mum had collapsed onto the floor. The only person missing was Will.

Leanne looked up to see Dodger standing frozen like an ice sculpture.

"What happened?" He gasped.

"She... She..." Leanne stammered. "She was pushed out of a window at the church. They think she is going to die!"

"Murder?" Dodger questioned Leanne.

She nodded. "I think so..."

So is Texas dead? Who attempted this murder? Where is Will? How will Dodger cope? ~ Chapter Two coming soon!


	2. First chance at love

Dodger sat on a leather chair that was designed to sooth you and relax you.

It wasn't working. His heart was beating fast, he was sweating and his breaths had become rapid and uneven. He felt himself enter a state of panic. Texas was dying and there was nothing he could do. He waned to marry her, have a family with her... He loved her so, but never got to tell her how much...  
"She'll make it through son..." Dirk said trying to reassure Dodger as he sat next to him.  
Dodger snapped his head up in alert and frowned. "And where's Will? His fiancée is in that bed and he's gone walkabouts!"  
Leanne glanced up from opposite Dodger where she had been comforting Melody.  
"Don't take it out on Dirk!" She exclaimed. " He's only trying to help!"  
"Yeah, alright..." Dodger sighed sinking lower into his seat.  
A nurse emerged into the waiting room. "She's awake" Her announcement was met with a thousand sighs of relief until she added "But she's weak. She may not make it through the night."  
Dodger shot up. "Can I see her?"  
The nurse shook her head. "Sorry, direct family only."  
Leanne urged Melody to step forward. She didn't speak, she did nothing apart from standing and walking solemnly into the room where Texas lay.

30 minutes later Melody returned with a fountain of tears falling down her face like a hurricane. She was shaking and trembling like she could collapse at any second.  
Leanne rushed to her feet and to Melody's aid.  
Dodger seized the golden opportunity with both hands and darted past them both straight towards the door. To see his one true love.  
Texas lay with her arms spread out by her sides and her eyes closed. Her ruby red lips sealed shut, but shown clearly against her pale skin.  
"Tex..." Dodger whispered. "Babe..."  
Texas' eyes fluttered at the sound of his voice. "Dodger." She mumbled. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't ever say that!" He scolded softly as he approached her.  
Texas opened her eyes fully and sighed. "I should never have cheated on you with Will. It's always been you that I wanted! I wanted to marry you!"  
"And you still can!" Dodger smiled trying to hide his fear.  
Texas shook her head and started to gasp for air. "Not this time..."  
"What do you mean?" Dodger asked frantically as the life support machine started to bleep out of control.  
"It... It just wasn't our lucky day." Texas smiled. "Don't ever be alone Dodge, I will always be coming back for you. Your the one and only... There... There's never just one chance at love, right?" Nurses and Doctors started to hurry into the room.  
A tear rolled down Dodger's face and onto Texas' cheek as he leant forward for a last embrace. He kissed her delicately on the lips as a couple of nurses attempted to pull him away. Texas reached out and stroked his cheek, her eyes closing, "I love you." She murmured.  
The bleeping getting faster and faster and faster until her eyes closed and it became a never ending sound...

So, Texas is dead. Will is still missing and Dodger is in pieces.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

*Announcement*

Sorry! I keep meaning to upload Chapter 3, but not had time recently with my Science Coursework and French Speaking Exam, but I shall finish it soon and it should be up by this weekend!

Promise!

Can't believe Texas is dead! Xxx


	4. The Prodigal Son

Dodger leant back glumly on his chair in the waiting room. He knew he should have gone home hours ago, but he couldn't bear to leave Texas, even though he knew she was already gone. Crowds of nurses flew by like birds too busy in their own hectic schedule to even notice him and his grief.

"There you are!" Exclaimed a voice sounding relieved. "I was beginning to think you had run off like your brother!"

Dodger groaned and rolled his head back. "Dirk… I'm not in the mood for this."

Dirk shook his head frustrated. "Son, I know it must be hard for you, but you need to remember she was married to Will…"

Dodger's head snapped towards Dirk in anger, he shot up like a rocket his eyes gleaming and glaring like the stars in a midnight sky. "WILL!" He growled. "WILL! Why is it always about Will? He's not even been here for the past two days? Shows how much he cares!" Without giving Dirk a chance to reply, Dodger stormed away from him and out of the hospital. He didn't know where he was going. He was just getting away.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Dodger's eyes flickered open; his head was like a thundercloud pounding just like a thousand raindrops as they hit the floor. He was lying on the top of his van soaked in freezing rain water or beer, maybe both. He slowly managed to perch himself up on his elbows after various other attempts where he failed and slipped back down.

"You're awake I see!" Announced a familiar voice.

Dodger squinted through his fogged up eyes. "Will!" He mumbled. "Oh, so now you show up! Where on earth have you been? Texas has just died if you haven't noticed!"

"I… Erm…" Will stammered. "I was just clearing my head."

"You weren't even there when she died!" Dodger snarled. "What a great husband you turned out to be!" As the final word swam from his mouth he caught sight of a girl, a small distance away.

She had a field of wavy, dark brown hair lay out on her head and her green eyes shimmered in the sunlight reflecting rays of good spirit everywhere. Her ruby red lips as crimson as blood. She turned her head and smiled a warm, inviting smile towards Dodger as she caught his eye, a smile that reminded him of Texas, everything about this girl represented Texas! He couldn't bear to look at her and instantly turned away to see Will on his wheelchair on his journey home.

A pang of guilt struck Dodger deep in his heart and he moaned because of his stupid emotions.

"Will! Wait…" Dodger yelled after him, but Will was too distracted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large piece of delicate white material, which from a distance could be mistaken for a snowy dove's feather. It wasn't… What Will had in his hand was from a dress. A wedding dress…

He smiled.

_****So, Will is back! And it's pretty clear he's lying about where he's been… AND I AM WEARING NO SOCKS! OMIGOSH BAD ASS ****_


End file.
